The Power Within
by lavendereyes chan
Summary: Life has been peaceful for Naruto over the years. But the Akatsuki suddenly reappear and they have a new target, Naruto's unborn child.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Life has been peaceful for Naruto** o**ver the years. But the Akatsuki suddenly reappear and they have a new target. But who….

**In a cave hidden deep in the Rice Country….**

"So what did you call us for Leader?" The most dangerous S-Rank criminals to ever team up, the Akatsuki are called to a meeting by their leader, Pein. "It's new information regarding our target. It seems he will be arriving soon, so we must prepare. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, I am assigning you the duty of collecting the kid."

"To think a brat could be more powerful than you Leader. Hmm."

"That's why we need him on our side."

"Sempai, what are you talking about?" Tobi says, scratching his head. Deidara scowls, "A stupid brat you imbecile!"

"WHAT!! Sempai you're having a kid! I never knew. Congrats!

Deidara's eye twitches, "You're gonna pay for that." A clay snake suddenly wraps itself around Tobi and proceeds to strangle him.

"Good'" Kisame says, "I want to pay that kyuubi brat back (try saying that 5 times) for our last fight." A sadistic smirk forms on his face, showing off his shark-like teeth.

"Yes." Itachi says as he watches Pein trying to stop Deidara from killing Tobi. "And it would be nice to see Naruto-kun again."

**In Konoha…**

"Ah…Ah….AHHCCHOOO!! 'sniff' It looks like a pretty girl is somewhere out there talking about me."

Here we meet the #1 unpredictable knuckleheaded loud mouth ninja, Naruto, in an office…sitting quietly…doing paperwork….wait, what?

He leans back on his chair, "It's peaceful and quiet…AAHHMOOU!!" He claws his head, "IT'S BORING!! But then again…" he stops and looks at the statues of the previous hokages, "this is what you guys have always wanted, ne?"

Our favorite blond is now 25 years old, married and is now the 6th hokage. Tsunade and Kakashi had been training and preparing him for this for many years and when they announced it to the council and village, they were totally with it. Maybe they finally realized that they were wrong about Naruto or maybe they were afraid of Tsunade. I mean come on; pissing Tsunade off is like walking up to a 400lbs grizzly bear and slapping its snout.

Naruto smiles; being hokage is great. There are no more hateful stares from the villagers and they are beginning to respect him now. His friends…they are all jounins, except for Sasuke who is an ANBU. He finally settled down with, yeah…you guessed it, Sakura. They have 2 kids and lives in the outskirts of Konoha. Sakura's the head doctor at the Konoha hospital because Tsunade's one of the advisors (good thing too, someone has to be there to stop Naruto from making some stupid decisions like declaring a day for ramen). The others are doing well; they have their own teams although all the persons on Lee's team are wearing spandex and keep talking about 'power of youth' (shudders). Kakashi sensei…he's still a jounin though he's now working in Interrogation as has proven that he can be just as sadistic as Ibiki.

Puts pen on desk- "Ah…finished" he looks outside; it was pitch dark, "Holy crap! It's that late? I'd better get home."

He makes a couple hand signs and disappears in the blink of an eye. He reappears behind his wife, sneaks up on her and hugs her

"Gotcha! "

"EEK!! Naruto-kun! You know I hate it when you do that."

"Man it's good to be home. Hello beautiful." He kisses his wife, Hinata, who is due in a week with their first child, a son. Naruto is ecstatic and a bit nervous about going to be a dad and he can't wait for his son to be born. He kneeled on the floor and hugged Hinata's belly saying, "Hey little guy. Can't wait to meet you…Minato." Hinata smiles at this.

You see, Naruto found out years ago that the 4th hokage, Minato Namikaze, was his father. Kakashi had given him a letter saying that Minato told him to give it to Naruto 'when he is at an age where he will understand.' In the letter Minato explained that Naruto's mother, Kushina, died giving birth to him the same night kyuubi attacked the village. He, Minato, had to choose between doing nothing and die with his son and the rest of the village or sacrifice himself to seal the demon into his son, save them all and hope that Naruto will live an almost normal life. So he decided to seal the demon into his son, knowing that he'll never live to see him grow up.

At first Naruto was in disbelief. To think that the 4th was actually his father and he wondered if he could ever forgive for what he went through. But after he made friends, got married and found out that he's going to be a father, he began to realize how difficult it was for his father to make that decision. So Naruto decide to name his son, Minato, in his father's honor.

A soft 'thump' brings him back to the present.

'Gasp' "Look Naruto-kun! He moved!"

"Yeah I heard it. You know…" he stands up, "you shouldn't be up on your feet for so long."

"You worry too much Naruto-kun. Remember, I'm still a kunochi," she gives him a punch on the arm; he winces," I can still kick your butt anytime." She laughes at the face he made.

"Yeah you're right," He says, rubbing his arm, "but I just want you and Minato to be ok."

"I'm fine really." She gives him a hug," Now come on, it's time for dinner and no it's not ramen." His smile slides off his face like wet mud. They had a dinner consisting of chicken and veggies (how she weaned him off ramen, we will never know ) and went to bed. Hinata quickly fell asleep; Naruto couldn't. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

He smiles. It has been a while since he had this feeling, he got the same feeling when he went to rescue Sasuke from the clutches of the Akatsuki, how he and Sasuke teamed up and defeated Itachi, how he (Naruto) kicked Kisame in the nuts when he (Kisame) tried to rescue Itachi…

"Naruto-kun?" He looks over to find Hinata looking intently at him "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he gives her a squeeze," I'm fine. Go back to sleep." She wasn't entirely convinced but she goes back to sleep. He sighs and looks up to the ceiling, "Why do I have the feeling something bad is going to happen?"

--

What do you think? Too much fluff right?

Yosh!! Chapter 1 is a go!!

Please read and review -.Chapter 2 coming up!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto (I wish though TT-TT) Kishi Does **

**Summary: **Life has been peaceful for Naruto** o**ver the years. But the Akatsuki suddenly reappear and they have a new target. But who….

**Chapter 2**

"Here's the report doube."

"Thanks and you are to address me as 'hokage-sama' baka."

"Over my dead body."

"You know that that can be arranged right?"

"I dare you to try it."

We are back to the familiar setting of the hokage's office and Sasuke is briefing Naruto about his last mission.

Naruto reads and puts down the report. " Ok Sasuke, I know the guy insulted you by calling the Uchihas 'a bunch of copycat losers' but that still didn't give you any reason to set the guy's head on fire."

Sasuke crosses his hands looking very annoyed, "Well he shouldn't have made the dangerous mistake of crossing me."

Naruto chuckles and shakes his head, "You still haven't changed."

"You too doube. You're still the same brainless idiot I met years ago."

"Who are you calling an idiot, idiot? I'm smart."

"Yeah and I like to put on dresses and sing 'I Feel Pretty' at nights." (You know something, I wouldn't be surprised if he actually does this )

They continue to exchange insults, each more offensive than the next, until Sakura, who is submitting the hospital's daily report, breaks them up by giving both of them a slap to the back of the head.

"Oww! What did you do that…." they stop when they see who it is, knowing that her temper rivals that of Tsunade. Sakura puts her hands on her hips, "You two are acting like children. I expected it from Naruto but Sasuke? Even Takashi, who's 7 and Haruhi, who's 6, act more mature than you two." She looks at them sternly (if you're wondering who these kids are, they belong to Sasuke and Sakura)

Knowing the danger he and Sasuke are in, he changes the subject. "How are they doing by the way?"

"Oh, they're doing fine." She replied, softening up a bit, "They're both at the top of their classes and Takashi's sensei is considering making him take the Chunnin Exams. They wanted Haruhi to take it too but we decided that she was too young. Sasuke's been training them since they could walk but he's disappointed that Takashi hasn't developed the sharingan as yet.

"Heh, same old Sasuke."

"Shut up doube."

"Who're you calling doube, idiot?"

"Shut it you two or I'll shut it for you."

"Ok, ok, we'll stop." They both say, not wanting to piss her off again.

"Good." She looks satisfied. "Oh, speaking of children…" she turns to Naruto, "How's Hinata? I haven't seen her since her checkup last Tuesday."

"She's doing fine though she doesn't sleep much at nights. Can't say I blame her; Minato kicks like a bull at nights."

"Just bear with it for a little longer ok?" She laughs and looks at her watch, "Well I gotta go. Here's the report Naruto." She puts the document on his desk. "Bye Sasuke!" She kisses him on the cheek. He says "Bye" quietly to her so Naruto couldn't hear. She walks out, closing the door behind her.

"Ok Sasuke, back to business." He hands Sasuke a picture. "I want you to capture this guy alive. He goes by the name 'Dark Luther' (couldn't resist -). After you've captured him, I want you to take him to Kakashi for interrogation.

Sasuke flinches. "You know how much I hate that place." He sighs, "Ok, fine. I'll do it." He prepares to leave.

"Oh and Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Please don't set anyone on fire this time."

Sasuke smirks, "Sorry but I can't guarantee that." and disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"Ok. Back to work for me." He grabs a stack of paperwork and pulls it towards him.

--

**That evening….**

"Minato, you never rest do you?" Hinata says, wincing a bit.

She's on the couch, resting after just cooking dinner. She finished a bit later than usual because Minato was demanding a lot of attention. She rubs her belly, smiling as she feels another kick from her rebellious soon-to-be-born son.

"You just can't wait to come out and meet everyone can't you? Don't worry; we can't wait to meet you…" She gasps; a powerful killing intent surrounds her making it hard to breathe. She takes in quick breaths while looking for the source.

_'What's going on? I haven't felt a killing intent this powerful since…since… '_ Her eyes widen,' _No…no it can't be_!'

"Byakugan!" She gasps again, there are two figures standing outside, each one with an enormous amount of chakra. She steps back and clenches her teeth. _'Damnit! I'm in no condition to fight. What are they here for?'_

"Hello Hinata."

She turns around to find herself face to face with one of the Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha.

She steps backwards and takes up a fighting stance.

"So this is she. Hmm."

A man with long blond hair steps out from behind Itachi. He looks at her and says to Itachi, " You never told me she was this cute, hmm."

"If you're looking for Naruto, he's not here plus I won't let you get near him." She says defiantly.

"On the contrary, Hinata," he says, walking up to her, " We're here for you or to be more specific, what you have within you."

Her eyes widen as she puts her hand on her belly.

"Yes. We want the child you now carry."

"My…baby…" She looks at them terrified. Suddenly her vision becomes blurry.

'What's going on? I feel sleepy all of a sudden.' She tries to stay awake but couldn't. The last this she sees is Itachi's sharingan glowing in the darkness.

--

Man! Where's Naruto when we need him T-T?

Thank you for the reviews guys!

Yosh -!! Chapter 2 is a go!!

Please read and review. Chapter 3 coming up hopefully in a month or maybe less.


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is ladies and gents, chapter 3. Sorry for taking so long ;. I'd like to give a special thanks to my friend Iruka for writing the fight scene for me. Now, after thinking about it for a while, I've decided to rewrite the ending for chapter 2 because the previous ending sounded really bland. I have also decided to start writing in past tense because its really hard to write in present tense plus it sounds better this way. I have started chapter 3 with the new ending of chapter 2. Enjoy !

**Summary**: Life has been peaceful for Naruto over the years. But the Akatsuki suddenly reappear and they have a new target. But who…

Chapter 3

"My…baby…" She looked at them shocked and terrified, unable to believe what she had just heard. _'My baby? They're after Minato?! But…but…why? No. No time for questions. All that matters is that I can't let them win!' _ She pulled out a kunai.

Deidara raised an eyebrow," You're going to fight? Ok then. You're on."

"No Deidara. We are not to harm her. Those are our orders." Deidara pouted, "Che! No fun at all." Itachi turned to Hinata, "Now. It's time for you to come with us." He held out his hand.

Hinata gripped the kunai tighter. "Never. I'll never go with you!" Itachi withdrew his hand, "Fine then. Have it your way." He activated his sharingan. The tomas around his pupils started to spin and his eyes began to glow.

"Huh?" She looked into his eyes and found out that she was unable to look away. Suddenly her eyes began to droop and she felt weak. _'Wha…what's going on? Why do I feel…sleepy…all of a sudden?' _ The kunai fell with a clang on the floor as she fell backwards, Itachi catching her before she reached the ground.

"Let me go." She said, weakly as Itachi lifted her up bridal style.

"Like I said, you're coming with us whether you like it or not."

Hinata closed her eyes as tears began to leak out, _'Naruto-kun…' _

BOOM!! The front door flew off its hinges and splintered into pieces. A dark figure stepped through the opening and said, "I knew that chakra felt familiar."

Itachi chuckled and said, with his back turned to the opening, "Naruto-kun. How nice of you to join us."

"What are you doing here Itachi? If it's me you're after, you know you've got no chance in hell."

"Actually Naruto-kun, we've already got what we wanted." Itachi turned to face Naruto, whose eyes widened when he saw Hinata in his (Itachi's) arms.

"Naruto-kun…you came…" She said and then dozed off. Naruto's face contorted with rage. "You bastards…what have you done to her?!"

"We've done nothing to her…yet." Deidara said, smirking as he stepped out from behind Itachi. "You see, we've got big plans for the future and she's a big part of it or to be specific," his smirk widened, "Your son is."

Naruto was stunned, "What! What's my son's got to do with this?"

"Well everything!" He threw his hands into the air, "But we're not gonna tell you, and," he put his hand in his exploding clay pouch, "You'll never find out. Hey Itachi, " Deidara turned to Itachi, who was watching them quietly, " Why don't you take the girl to Leader. I wanna fight this guy; see if he's improved since our last fight."

"Huh. It's your funeral." Itachi turned to leave.

"Like I'd let you take her!" Naruto charged at Itachi but was sidestepped by Deidara. Naruto backed up, " Ah ah aha. This is between you and me now and there's no one to help you like last time." Just behind him, Itachi disappeared in a flurry of wind.

Naruto was furious. "You… I'll make you pay for this!" Naruto yelled out as he charged at Deidara. He quickly made hand signs and made 10 shadow clones. They ran to attack Deidara, but…

"Looks like you have a pest problem." The clones stopped at this. _'What the hell is he talking about?'_' The real Naruto thought, looking around. Then something caught his eye, the walls looked like they were moving but when he looked closely he saw that the walls were actually covered with clay ants. "Should've called the exterminator." Deidara said laughing. Naruto looked up at him, "You wouldn't dare." All of a sudden Deidara set them off, causing an explosion, destroying the house in the process. Naruto was thrown, painfully, against a wall as debris rained on him. He got up coughing, shook the dust off himself and glared at Deidara, who seemed unfazed by the blast.

Naruto was furious, " You think you're a funny guy don't you? Look what you did to my house!" He rushed in close to Deidara and landed a hard left hook, which sent Deidara flying backwards where a shadow clone was waiting for him. "This is for destroying my house!" It yelled as it landed an axe kick right into Deidara's midriff, knocking the air out of him. Deidara hit the ground, hard. "Betcha don't think you're funny now, huh?"

Deidara got up coughing and wincing, "Damnit. Got caught off guard." He said, breathlessly. He called forth his giant clay bird, jumped on top of it and took off to the sky. The bird quickly dive-bombed the clones, biting one and flapped its wind creating a gust that blew the remaining clones away.

Realizing that his clones are now useless and that he's going to need some 'big' help, he summoned Gamakichi.

"Hey Naruto, Why'd you summon me here? I was just about to have dinner you know?"

"Sorry but I need your help in beating that guy." He pointed at Deidara, who was hovering overhead. Gamakichi looked at Deidara and said, "Wow. Who's that guy's tailor and hair stylist? He's one happening dude. Makes you look like chopped liver."

"Oh shut it before I send you to the Cloud Village where frog legs are a delicacy."

"Alright! Alright! Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"What did you say?!"

After they finished exchanging pleasantries (1), Naruto jumped on to Gamakichi and explained the situation.

"So they took your wife, eh? Any idea why?"

Naruto frowned, "Maybe. They said something about my son being the center of all this."

"Your son?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then. If that's the case, I'll do everything I can to help. Now that that's settled, let's go!"

Gamakichi jumped into the air, made a couple hand signs and began to spit toad oil at Deidara, who was so surprised that he didn't have time to dodge. Within seconds, he and his bird was covered from head to toe (in the bird's case, talons ) in oil. Just then, Naruto threw a paper bomb, which ignited the oil. Deidara was forced to jump off when the bird, which was now engulfed in flames, blew up. Before he (Deidara) reached the ground, he was caught and thrown against a boulder by Gamakichi. The toad then spits some more oil on Deidara. With all the oil on him, he is unable to move. Sensing that now was his chance, Naruto inserted some of his wind chakra into two kunai and threw them at Deidara, cutting off his hands. Without wasting a moment, he created a rasengan and hit Deidara right in the chest with it.

"Now you can't get away." His hand closed around Deidara's neck and lifted him off the ground, " Now tell me, where is Hinata? If you withdraw this information from me I will make you suffer, slowly and painfully." Deidara coughed up some blood and whispered something but Naruto didn't hear. "Answer me! Where did Itachi take Hinata?!" Deidara chuckled, "You'll never find her and if you do you'll be too late. I hope you like my parting gifts." Naruto looked at Gamakichi and then back at Deidara, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" His question was answered when he felt something crawling on his skin. He looked down and saw that he was covered with clay ants, much like the ones who blew up his house. He tried to brush them off but they were stuck to him like glue. With his last breath, Deidara whispered the trigger word.

"NARUTO!!" Gamakichi yelled as he charged towards Naruto but he was to late. KABOOM!! There was a large explosion and Naruto was sent flying through to air. He landed a couple yards away and Gamakichi went to help him. Naruto was covered in blood and his left arm and right leg were bent out of shape. There was also a deep wound on his stomach that was bleeding profusely and he was motionless. Gamakichi gently picked him up but Naruto still showed no response. Fearing the worst Gamakichi headed to the direction of the village.

_'Gotta get him to a hospital.' "_Hang on little buddy! Don't you dare die on me!"

--

I left a cliffie and yes I am evil P.

(1) I wonder why Deidara didn't attack them during their argument. Probably fell asleep out of boredom .

Yosh!! Chapter 3 is a go.

Please read and review !


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto, Kishi, the Cliffie Master does ^^;.**

Thanks guys for being so patient and I know some of you guys would love to kill me right now, can't say I blame you ^^;, I left what anime and manga lovers hate the most. So I won't keep you waiting for long so here it is. Enjoy.

**Summary**: Life has been peaceful for Naruto over the years. But the Akatsuki suddenly reappear and they have a new target. But who…

Chapter 4

A nurse was attending to a patient lying on a bed at the hospital. He was completely covered in plaster and both his arms and legs are in slings. Sakura walked in and the nurse handed her the patient's chart.

"What is the patient's condition?

"Well, I just gave him some morphine for the pain and he's resting at the moment."

Sakura looked at the chart, "Iruka?"

"A different one."

"Oh."

"He's really famous"

"Looks like it. It says here that he beaten by all of the rival team's players and was attacked by fangirls after he won the game. His whole team had to step in to save him. Sssss… ouch. Man are fan girls are scary." '_And I should know cause I am one.'_ She giggled silently.

BOOOOOM!! An earth shattering sound outside caused the floor to shake. The nurse began to scream and clinged to the patient causing him to scream in pain.

"What the hell was that?!" Sakura yelled as she looked outside. There was a large cloud of dust at the gates of the hospital. She jumped through the window, freefell two stories and landed on the ground. When the smoke cleared she was astonished to see that it was Gamakichi who caused the ruckus.

"Gamakichi? It was you?" She said, walking up to him, " Man. I thought it was an enemy attacking. What are you doing here?"

"It's an emergency." He cried as he lowered his hand.

"Emergency? What do you…mean…" Her mind went numb when she saw the state that Naruto was in.

"Naruto." She muttered, her mind still blank with shock.

"Sakura!" There was urgency and panic in Gamakichi's voice and that cleared her mind a little. She turned to Naruto and checked his pulse. She found it but it was weak. She let out a sigh of relief. _'Oh thank Kami he's alive.'_

"Hey!" She shouted at the small crowd gathered at the door. "Get a stretcher over here! Hurry!" A couple of persons ran off. She turned back to Naruto and placed her hand on the wound on his stomach to stop the bleeding.

"Damnit! Where the hell is that stretcher?!"

"Coming Sakura sama!" They placed Naruto on the stretcher and quickly carried him into the building.

"Put pressure on that wound!"

"Hai!"

"Gamakichi, what the hell happened? Why is Naruto like that?"

The toad sighed heavily, "Two Akatsuki members broke into Naruto's house and took Hinata."

"WHAT!"

"I can't give you all the details right now so I'll send a messenger with the information later. Right now Naruto"s situation comes first."

"Right." She turned to leave. "And Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Please, take care of him."

"Don't worry. You can count on me."

"Thanks." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke and with that Sakura ran back into the building.

--------------------------------------

Hinata groaned as she opened her eyes and blinked in the bright sunlight. 'Ugh…what happened?" She said as she sat up on the bed and looked around. She was in a regular size room with one door and one window with bars. There was a small table with two chairs for reading and dining, a bedside table_'Where am I? This isn't my house." _She put her fingers on her temples, closed her eyes and tried to think. _'Okay I was in my living room sitting down…' _Then it all came to her, Itachi and another guy broke into her house…they kidnapping her…they're after her child. Her eyes snapped open and searched the room frantically, expecting someone to attack her at any moment. After about 5 minutes she guessed that no one's going to attack her so she relaxed a little. After debating a little, she decided to check out the room for a way to escape. She climbed out of the bed and walked up to the only door in the room. She tried it and was glad to find it open because she thought she had found a way out. However when she opened it, she was disappointed to find that it was not a way out but a bathroom. Curiosity got the best of her and she explored it. It had everything she needed and she assumed that they had planned to kidnap her from the beginning. She got out and closed the door.

"Hmm…I gotta admit, I'm impressed. I thought that I would be in a dungeon or something."

"Glad to see you like it." The familiar voice sent shivers down her spine and she turned around to face the source.

"Itachi." If looks could kill, let's just say that Itachi would be 6 ft under and rotting by now. "I have should've killed you when I had the chance."

"Now, now is that anyway to talk to your old boyfriend?"

"Actually yes, yes it is." Her voice practically dripping with sarcasm

"Oh. Then I stand corrected." He walked up to her and held her chin in his hand, his face very close to her. "You know I still love you right?"

"You can't perplex with that anymore." She slapped his hand away. "I love Naruto now. I forgot about you ever since you walked out on me to join this group."

"I asked you to come with me didn't I?" He said this softly.

"And I told you that I won't betray my village." She said boldly. There was finality in her voice so Itachi did not pursue the conversation anymore.

"Pein would like to see you." He returned to his usual emotionless voice.

"And what if I refuse?"

"That is not an option." Silence fell between them as Hinata tried to figure out a way to use this to her advantage. _'If I go with him, maybe I can find a way out.' _ "Ok I'll go with you."

"If that is your decision." She looked up to see him doing some complicated hand signs. He touched her wrists leaving a band of light on each of them.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't escape."

The bands of light solidified into metal bands. Each with the kanji seal on them.

"These bands seal away your chakra. They are impervious to any kind of attack and can only be broken if the person dispels it of if he or she dies." He said it casually as if he was sure that she wouldn't be able to do it.

She glared at him, "I think I like the second choice better." She muttered malevolently. Good thing Itachi didn't hear.

"Did you say something?"

"No." She said hastily.

"Then come. He does not like to be kept waiting." He grabbed her upper hand and she felt a swooping sensation like she was flying. The room she was in dispersed and was replaced by impenetrable darkness. Her feet found the ground and the pressure around her hand increased as she was guided to a chair. The pressure around her hand disappeared as she sat down. All of a sudden gas lamps burst to life flooding the room with light. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed that she was in a meeting room of some sort. There were no windows and no doors, only a vent at the top of the room. As she was figuring out another means of escaping, a voice cut into her thoughts like a knife.

"Hinata Hyuuga," The voice echoed ominously in the room. "25 years of age. Daughter of Hisahi Hyuuga and heir to the Hyuuga Clan. Wife of the current hokage of the Leaf Village, Naruto Uzumaki, who is the host of the Kyuubi. Pregnant with the child of the Kyuubi jinchuriki."

Hinata was unnerved,"Who are you and why do you know so much about me?"

She shouted, her voice ringing in the empty room.

A man with orange spiky hair materialized ten feet from her. He had piercings all over his face. He also had a back coat with red clouds that was open at the front revealing a mesh shirt and gray capris underneath.

"Oh I know a lot about you Hinata. I've been watching you ever since you got together with the jinchuriki. We've followed your ever move up until now."

"All that just to get to me." She put her hand over Minato, "To my baby?"

"Yes." He said plainly.

Hinata was baffled, "But why? Why my baby?"

"To put it simply, it is because it is the offspring of the jinchuriki."

"I don't understand."

He sighed, "To explain, I'll have to start from the beginning. As you well have known, members of the Akatsuki have been traveling the country searching and capturing jinchurikis and retrieved the tailed beasts within them." He began to pace the room. "Soon I decided to go after the Kyuubi jinchuriki and I sent Itachi and Kismae to get him. Unfortunately, the attempt was unsucessfull as he was being accompanied by the sanin Jiraiya." He paused and the silence seemed to amplify. Hinata was still confused but she kept her silence. After a few minutes, he continued. "As the years went, we've made a few more attempts to capture him but all of them failed and after they came here and rescued Uchiha Sasuke, I came to the realization that no matter how many times we try to capture him we will never succeed because he had grown to become too strong. Still we watched him and after some time a very interesting time happened, he fell in love and married you. About six months later you fended off some enemy ninjas that attacked you. Instead of your usual chakra, you used a chakra similar to the kyuubi's. I was baffled. How could you use the kyuubi's chakra and you are no way connected to the creature. I did a little research and came upon something incredible. I found out that the child of a jinchuriki will have a power similar to the creature sealed inside the parent. Something like a small version of the creature but none the less as powerful as the original creature itself." He turned to her. "Inside the child you hold is a version of the nine tailed demon. That is what we are after."

Hinata scoffed, "You guys are crazier than I thought."

"So you don't believe me? Think carefully.....was there any point in time when you pregnant that you felt a strange power within you?"

She reflected over his words, _'I don't want to believe him… but…its true, I have felt a strange and powerful force within me…' _

"If you need more persuasion, I'll be more than happy to show you." He turned away from her, "Itachi!" He shouted into the almost empty room and Itachi appeared immediately before him.

"What are your orders?"

"He pointed to Hinata, "I want you to attack her."

Itachi and Hinata blinked. "What?!" They both said.

"I want you to attack her."

Itachi looked at him incredulously, "I thought the plan was to capture her, not kill her."

"Do not question my orders." Itachi flinched, "Just do it."

She got up from the chair, knocking it over in the process. She started to back way, "You're crazy!" She screamed at the pair. "You're both crazy!!"

Itachi looked at her, silently apologizing her for what he is about to do. He made hand signs, _'Gotan Gokaku No Jutsu!' _he created a large fireball and sent it flying at her. She tried to get out of the way but it was futile, the fireball was just too fast. She screamed as the fireball caught up to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay!! Another cliffie. It's much more fun to leave one than to get it. Now I know why Kishi loves them so much.

**Thank you:**

**heartsinlove51**

**piratequeen11**

**I'LL BE THERE FOR U**

**Chewie Cookies**

For all your reviews. Really appreciate it :D.

(2) A tribute my friend Iruka from SHANNARO.

I'll try to put up cahpter 5 as soon as possible. BAI FOR NOW!!

Yosh!! Chapter 4 is a go. Chapter 5 coming out soon I hope.


End file.
